


【SK/ABO】何絮似风(8)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK/ABO】何絮似风(8)

【SK/ABO】何絮似风(8)  
☞私设abo，个人脑洞，请勿上升  
☞为了不卡车粥粥尽力了，写到一页备忘录字数爆了😂😂  
发情期预警，慎入

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;

 

Singto偷摸着从GMM年会大厅的后门溜走，作为新人，年会后面的高潮部分自然还轮不上他，只是他最好还是留下来看前辈们的表演以尽礼仪。

但看不见Krist，Singto的心惴惴不安，哪还顾得上别的什么。

翻遍了年会会场，Singto最终从一个工作人员那里听说Krist似乎身体不适，说要先回GMM子公司休息。

反复拨打的手机那头始终是无人接听，Singto愈发心急如焚，冲出会场就拦了辆车往GMM子公司赶。

他摸不准Krist是要给他准备惊喜，还是真的身体不适，急躁和不安撩拨着他的心火，Singto扯开了几颗衬衣扣子，降下车窗，任由晚风涌入。

好在距离不远，一到GMM，Singto就怀着忐忑的心情往这段时间他和Krist使用的训练厅跑去。

他急于靠近那里，又害怕靠近那里。

如果Krist不在那，他又要去哪里寻找？

好在，推开门的瞬间，他还是在黑暗里找到了Krist。

Singto开门的动静似乎惊到了Krist，黑暗中小小的人影挣扎着爬起，直直想要往外冲，却被挡着门口的Singto扣进了怀里。

“Kit！怎么了？哪里不舒服？”

随着熟悉的迷迭香涌入，怀中的人挣扎得更加厉害。

Singto关切的声音落入Krist耳中，他心下一松随即腿脚都软得立不住，幸而Singto牢牢扣着他的腰把人挂在自己身上。

摸索着，Singto打开了墙面上的灯，才看清Krist浑身粉红，双眼含泪，脸上泛起异样艳丽的神采。

“Kit，你哪里。。。”Singto急切地想要找出Krist不适的缘由，说出口的话又被迎面扑来的柠檬草香气给截断。

嗷！他真是关心则乱，到现在才意识到整间训练厅中都弥漫着过浓的柠檬草香，浓郁的香气削弱了原本清新的凉爽微酸，而放大了甜腻，刺激着Singto身上的每一个毛孔。

Singto的喉结难耐地滚动着，干哑的喉咙只能发出嘶哑而带点欲气的声音。

“Kit，你的信息素。。。”

beta的信息素有可能到这种程度吗？

 

浑身滚烫的Krist思维摇摇欲坠，他不知道自己为什么在注射了Off备用在医务室的抑制剂后反而感觉全身火烧火燎的。

原本，他还想等着在Singto下台后给他一个大大的拥抱，可是突如的情潮来势汹汹。也许是过分热闹的年会现场刺激了他，也许是这阵子和作为alpha的Singto过分接近，又或者是被前几天Armi的发情影响了。。。Krist觉得这次发情期来得格外猛烈。他甚至都等不到和Singto说一声，便慌不择路的跑回他最熟悉的GMM子公司，又想起之前的备用抑制剂给Armi使用了，好在Off在医务室及时补充了药剂。

然而，Krist没有想到的是，gun早就偷偷把抑制剂换成了omega诱发剂，着一针下去，Krist压抑已久的发情期是彻底崩盘了。

凭着最后的气力，Krist跌跌撞撞回到了他和Singto的训练厅，残留的淡淡迷迭香让他安心，同时也让情欲变得更加无法抑制。

浑身燥热，身下不断有黏腻的液体涌出，他的身体已经完全打开，不再属于他自己。

 

“嗯～～”

Krist不受控制地吻上Singto的脖颈，舔舐着Singto因为奔跑而发出的薄汗，迷迭香的味道蛊惑着Krist，他急于从中获得欢愉和镇静。

“Kit～”

Singto的腺体也开始不受控制的涌出迷迭香，与甜腻的柠檬草混合在一起，在空气中互相撕扯拥抱。

这种情况他要是再看不出Krist是个omega就是天下第一大傻子了。

Singto并不是很在意Krist的属性，他自认是修心养性的那一派，欲对他来说可以当做极致的美感来欣赏，例如他喜欢《五十度灰》中爱与欲的交缠之美，但同时他本身又极度的禁欲，甚至通过了抗omega测试，这也是他敢做艺人的原因。

Singto从不认为自己会受到omega信息素的影响，作为精神力强大的alpha，如果遇到omega信息素就理智全无，只知像野兽一般发情掠夺侵占，而没有丝毫保护omega的责任心，那alpha凭什么自诩能力高。

可是Krist是不一样的，这是他恋慕已久的人，甚至在刚刚Krist还答应了他正式的约会，他们彼此的心意就差宣之于口。

爱人的味道如此甜美，而他此时正需要自己的抚慰，Singto怎么还能压抑得住。

然而，就好比天上突然掉下了块大馅饼，Singto突然拥有了标记Krist的权利，他诚惶诚恐，生怕爱人有丝毫不情愿。

一边努力躲避Krist狂乱的亲吻，一边还要牢牢抱住他摇摇欲坠的小身子，Singto做得是万分艰辛。

释放出较浓的信息素稍稍安抚狂乱的Krist，Singto反复确认着Krist的心意。

“P’Sing，给我～给我～啊！～唔好热～”

贪恋Singto清凉的气息，Krist整个人都恨不得黏在Singto身上不下来。

“好难受，呜～～～Kit难受～”

手粗鲁地扯开本就松松垮垮的衬衫，Krist把整张脸都贴在Singto的身上磨蹭，呜咽张着的小嘴溢出来不及吞咽的银丝，漂亮的瞳仁无辜又清纯，上挑的眉眼却尽是惑人的风情。

再忍就真是柳下惠了。

狮子的反扑总是一瞬间且力量可怖。

Singto低下头包住了Krist的小嘴，灵活的舌尖卷着唇角边溢出的津液再堵到温暖的口腔里，缠住软嫩的小舌细细品尝，暧昧吮吸声、吞咽声绵绵不绝。

“呜～嗯～～啊哈。。哈～”

把Krist的手臂往肩上一搭，Singto一边亲吻着一边搂着娇软的大宝贝往训练厅里走，直直贴上了镜面墙。

有些冰凉的镜面让Krist瑟缩了一下，可马上就被Singto的手在身上处处点起火星转移了注意。

大掌顺着圆润的肩头滑下，从腰腹的衣角探入，撩起贴身的T恤，揉捏着早已挺立的红樱。

“嗯哼～Sing～大力点～好痒～Kit好痒。”

重获自由的小嘴不安分的哀求着， 宣泄着想要被狠狠地弄坏的心情。

Singto修剪平整的指甲在肿大的肉粒上辗转研磨，逼出Krist一声声地哀叫。像还嫌不够似的，灵活的手指将肿痛不堪的肉粒夹在指尖亵玩，狠狠地揪起再放开，Krist几乎怀疑那个可怜的小东西已经被揪掉了。

那双带着薄茧的手游离在Krist的胸口、腹部、美背、腰窝四处点火。薄唇也丝毫没闲着，吃够殷红翘起的小嘴，又密密落在Krist的面上，缠绵又温柔。而后攻势满满地在修长白净的脖颈上恶狠狠地吮出一个又一个的红痕，最终落在了颈侧凸起的、已经毫无隐蔽的腺体上。

不断涌出柠檬草香气的腺体被Singto含在唇齿间舔弄吮吸，连带周围一小圈皮肉都发红发烫。

被含吮着腺体的Krist像是被捏住了死穴的小动物，身子颤抖个不停，又怕又爽。长密的睫毛上沾满泪珠，湿哒哒地黏在一起无法张开，只有小嘴无助地喘着粗气，喃喃着“不要～不要～啊～～啊～嗯～”

“真的不要吗？”

舌尖不断戳弄着凸起的腺体，感受着它或是愉悦或是恐惧的隐隐跳动。而Singto的膝盖早就顶开了Krist抖得像个筛子的双腿，大腿面隔着轻薄的裤子摩擦着敏感的私处。

因为进入了压抑已久的发情期，Krist的omega液又多又汹，从密口源源不断地涌出，黏腻腻地沾湿了整个私处，在Singto恶意地磨蹭中甚至渗透了裤子，在Singto腿面的布料上留下了一片水渍。

“呜呜呜～～快点～快点～”

隔靴搔痒满足不了情潮涌动的Krist，软绵绵的五指胡乱揪扯着Singto的衣裤。

本就解了几颗口子的紧身衬衣已经被扯下大半，胸口满是Krist的口水和咬痕。

Singto有些失笑地看着Krist和自己的西裤皮带较劲，越急越扯不开，沾满泪水却纯情的脸不时昂起来乞求地看着Singto。

把“嗷嗷待哺”的Krist转了个身，将贴在镜面上冰凉的背拥入了胸膛，Singto张开双腿勾着Krist的小腿把软绵绵的人固定住，双手拉动本就卷到了胸口的短T脱起，卡到手腕处又缠绕着打了个结，将被缚住的双手抓着倒挂在自己的脖颈上。

宽大的裤子一下就被扒下，湿得能拧出水的三角内裤卷成细细的绳堪堪挂在细白的小腿上。

Singto两只手上下开工，一只捻捏着涨大的奶头，一只撸动着被omega液淋得湿漉漉的粉红肉柱。

“嗯～啊～啊啊～要去了～”

狡猾的手指挑开粉色包皮，研磨敏感的马眼，通红的柱头被压在手心不断摩擦，没碰两下，小kit就射出了第一波精液。

乳白的浊液向四处喷溅，白软的腹部粘上了一滩，连圆润的下巴都溅到了一点。

Singto一手扣住了Krist的下巴，强迫他抬起低垂的头，直视镜子中两人交缠的倒影。

“Kit～你自己看，你多美啊！”

只是匆匆扫一眼，Krist已经羞得不敢再看，他闭上眼无力地想要挣脱Singto大掌的钳制。

“睁开眼！！”

严厉地声音夹杂着不可抗拒的迷迭香的攻击，Krist身体快于意识地服从，瞪着大大的眼睛看向镜中被锁在麦色胸膛里淫乱不堪的自己。

镜中人神色迷离，双颊飞霞，灿若胭脂，红肿的唇上均是密密的细口，原本白净的身体不满了红痕和精液，两个可怜的奶头连着乳晕涨了一片，身下更是泥泞不堪，腿间的小Kit精神抖擞，后面的密口流出的透明的液体黏黏腻腻地垂在腿间。

太淫乱了。

Krist难以忍受地低泣着。

湿热地舌缠上丰腴的耳垂肉，Singto附在耳边安慰着大宝贝。

“多美啊！别哭～我的Kit最棒了。”

“嗯～嗯～～进来～”

“什么？”

“进来～下面～”

Krist细弱蚊蝇的求欢惹来Singto愉悦地低笑，大宝贝浑身已经红得不能再红，但此刻的他已经无法忍受Singto像是隔靴搔痒的前戏。

扯下先前被Krist弄得松松垮垮的皮带，Singto终于放出了属于alpha的大家伙。

Krist的阴茎在omega中不算小，但生的粉嫩可爱，不似Singto的大家伙，紫红的柱身青筋虬结，鸡蛋大小的肉头面目可怖。

从镜子里看到颇具分量的巨物，Krist只觉得身下更是瘙痒难耐，艰难得扭着臀去蹭大家伙，omega液淋湿了整个阴茎。

“嗷！Kit～自己扒开小穴把大肉棒吃进去好不好～”

说着下流的话，面上却是一本正经地解开Krist手腕上的束缚，等着Krist的动作。

Krist嘤咛了两声却见Singto无动于衷，在发现撒娇没用后，还是屈从于欲望，颤颤巍巍地伸出小手抓着两瓣臀肉往两侧扒，露出不断蠕动、淅淅沥沥往下淌液体的粉嫩小穴。

“真棒，Kit～”

Singto奖励似的用大肉柱的头去磨娇嫩的穴口，却徘徊不入。

“睁开眼！看着我是怎么进入你的。”

 

“啊！！～～～呜～～”

粗壮地肉柱一捅到底，鸡蛋大小的肉头一路劈开柔嫩的穴肉直直顶向红心，婴孩手臂粗的柱身全部塞入，底端的两颗卵蛋“啪”地拍在Krist扒着穴口的手背上。

小穴里的每一处褶皱被抻得平平整整，因为omega液泛滥的缘故倒是没有任何损伤。未经人事地小穴第一次被喂入大肉柱，当即被撑得满满当当，饥渴地媚肉不断亲吻着入侵的巨物。

而肉柱进入身体深处的一瞬间，Krist前头的小家伙就一泄如注。

“就这么喜欢大肉棒啊～”

Singto一手扣住Krist的细腰，摆动着腰臀，让肉柱在Krist的美穴里大刀阔斧地抽插运动，狠狠破开层层叠叠地软肉戳中红心，在纤薄的白嫩肚皮上顶出一个个小小的肉头凸起形状，再慢慢地向外抽出，感受温暖紧致地挽留。而Singto的另一只手安抚着激射了两轮还在不断渗着前列腺液的小Kit。

抓住Krist垂在两侧的手放在小Kit上，Singto恶劣地耳语着。

“管好他哦～我可不希望还没开始他已经没力气玩了。接下来没有我的允许，不许他再自己爽了。”

“呜～～嗯～Sing～”

“乖～Sing这就让你爽～”

大肉柱毫无章法地在肉穴里横冲直撞，速度极快，用力又狠，花心一次次被狠狠撞击，柱身上结起的青筋简直像螺旋颗粒避孕套的按摩粒，在娇弱的肉壁上研磨，惹得Krist惊叫连连，充沛的omega液随着肉柱地顶入抽出，在肉穴里发出“咕叽咕叽”的声音，有些在穴口翻出媚肉的空隙里流出，两人的身下积了一小摊水洼。

“Kit真是水娃娃做的，上面也哭，下面也哭。”

“呜呜呜～～”

猛烈的快感直冲脑髓，身体上的快乐盖过了一切外在的声音，Krist什么也听不到，只能发出无意识地呜咽声。

“嗷！差点忘了请Krist老师检验sing的学习成果了。”

迷迷糊糊地Krist哪知道Singto又说了什么，他只知道Singto的速度变慢了，麻痒的深处得不到满足噬骨穿心，肉穴主动吞噬着身后的肉柱，紧紧地吸附，想要吃得更深些。

“不要～嗯～深一点～”

“嘘～Krist老师耐心点，听听sing的节奏对不对？”

像一条从水中捞出的滑腻的鱼，白净的身子在案板上翻滚扭动，Krist卡在不上不下的性爱里，勉强打起些许注意。

是音乐节奏！

是《Dust》的音乐节奏，舒缓的，有强有弱的，Singto低声哼唱着Krist教给他的节拍，下身也随着节奏耸动。

透过血肉相连的密处，Singto的大阴茎在Krist的肉穴里演奏着，热度透过薄薄的肉壁熨烫着灵魂的深处，两人连心跳都趋于一致。

Krist看见了，镜子里倒映出《色欲》的乐章。

“啊！～～笨蛋sing！你是我。。带过。。最差的。。学生。。。”

Krist喘着粗气，极力呵斥道。

“但我是你最棒的爱人。”

Singto轻舔着Krist脖颈侧腺体上的血渍，怜惜这红肿的破口。

信息素的注入，让Krist的情潮稍有压制。

感受着在每一处冲撞的迷迭香，侵略着、蚕食着柠檬草，两股信息素缠斗着，像是要冲破身体似的，带来极致的难过、极致的欢愉。

“快点～快点～Kit撑不了多久～啊！”

Krist深感体力的流失，他好想睡过去，倒在这迷迭香编织的梦里。

“那我们换一个吧！Krist老师知道吗？做爱也是有它的节奏的，那个就是‘九浅一深，左右逢源’～”

“啊！～”

双手从外侧向里穿过Krist的大腿，满是汗水的腰背一发力，Krist在一声惊呼中被Singto像给小孩把尿似的抱起。

轻微的恐高，以及两人相连的密处完全对着镜子大张带来的羞涩，让Krist浑身都绷得紧紧的，当然也包括肉穴里激动不已的媚肉。

“嗯哼～小坏蛋，要夹死我吗？”

Singto调整了下姿势，站得更稳些。大肉柱便开始在汁液充沛的美味肉穴里有技巧的顶撞，亲切地照顾每一处肉褶，再狠狠地顶撞花心。

在Krist一声凄厉嗷叫中，大肉头撞入了羞涩隐蔽在深处的生殖腔口。

不一样的紧致瞬间箍紧了肉头，Singto爽得头皮发麻。

放下Krist，舍弃这个费力的姿势，就着顶在腔口的肉柱发力，推着Krist向前走去。

Krist边哭得稀里哗啦，边自觉地把手掌按在镜面上，塌腰提臀，方便Singto进得更深。

“Kit真乖～”

在光洁的背上啃咬，麦色的手大力揉搓亵玩着丰腴挺翘的白皙臀肉，把它揉得发红发烫，狰狞的巨物一下下捣入微张的生殖口，直到完全艹开柔软的生殖腔，马眼撞在软嫩多汁的肉壁上再退开发出“啵”地亲吻声。

守护了好些年的生殖腔像是久旱逢甘霖，越艹越多水，越艹越娇软。

“啊啊～～”

手掌在镜面上微微下滑，留下水光，Krist昂起修长的脖颈发出泣鸣，沾满各种液体的身子让Singto废了很大劲才固定在怀中，前面那个哭了不知道第几次的小东西像废了一样张着铃口钝钝的疼却再射不出什么稀薄的东西。

最后一个用力地挺进，几欲连硕大发亮的卵蛋都挤进去，Singto的大肉头满满当当塞在Krist生殖腔里开始成结，涨大的结碾压着娇嫩的肉壁，稳稳卡住了生殖口。

感到不适的Krist无力地蹬着细白的腿，被Singto死死压在怀中，亲吻着脸颊安慰。

alpha精液喷射进omega生殖腔的瞬间，Singto再次咬破了Krist的腺体，迷迭香和柠檬草将永远的结合，彰示着最终标记的完成。

Krist一下抻直了身子，脚丫子都绷得紧紧的，无助地感受着精液一波波打在腔壁上，这个过程相当的持久，alpha的精液又多又浓，在完全释放完前结不会消失，阴茎也无法抽出。

“呜～太多了～呜呜～”

Singto将人抱在怀里，大掌抚摸着Krist鼓起的小肚皮，享受这一刻信息素相融的美妙。

柠檬草为迷迭香注入柔软的香甜，迷迭香为柠檬草带去强势的保护，他们是这样契合的一对。

结消退了，Singto缓缓退出依旧分量可观的阴茎，肉头离开生殖口的瞬间，那个小嘴尽职的紧紧合上，以便尽可能多的保存alpha的精液。

“呜～好涨～”

Singto小心翼翼地将Krist翻了个身面朝上，装满精液鼓得有三四个月规模的小肚子让Krist很不舒服。

阴茎完全离开了肉穴，穴道空虚的微张着，隐隐可见磨得艳红的媚肉不满地蠕动收缩，而最内里的生殖腔却鼓鼓满满，有种要涨破的错觉。

Krist的身体充满被过度使用的不适，而心灵却因为信息素的结合而分外满足。

他迷蒙着眼，伸手去攀Singto的脖子，把整个人塞进Singto的胸膛，迷恋地依偎着，感受他的alpha带来的安全感。

Singto知道omega在发情期会极度脆弱，需要他的alpha无时无刻地抚慰与陪伴，他搂紧了他的Krist，强忍着内心的激动，轻柔地亲吻着Krist的头顶安抚他。

胡乱用身上的衣物擦拭了下两人身上的液体，Singto快速拿出训练厅里Krist的备用衣服，裹好Krist，抱着暂时压抑住情潮的Krist往外走。

他们需要回家，omega的发情期没这么简单，至少也得滚上三天三夜的床单。

Singto的速度需要再快一点，赶在Krist下一波情潮来之前，换一个舒适的环境，以及喂些东西给大宝贝补充体力。

 

 

TBC

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+  
☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
